


汝不可垂怜牺牲

by ConstanceHu



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bible Fandom, Historical References, M/M, Old couple going on a trip
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-31 00:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstanceHu/pseuds/ConstanceHu
Summary: 世界末日前三年，Aziraphale和Crowley由一位驻扎日本四百年的天使“Shiro”做向导，开始像一对老夫妻一样游览日本的美食与旅游故事。想要阻止Armageddon的人并不只有这两位。会有前作《汝不可过于敬业》中的Mephistopheles出场，分两到三次发完。*并不小清新**有硬核剧情和历史事件提及**私设如山，可以当成我好兆头同事宇宙的系列作*





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> 天使学好有趣，但是感觉每个人和每个人说得都太不一样了！

世界末日前三年的某一天，Crowley和Aziraphale挤在一辆七座轿车的后座上，沉默、紧张又局促地看着这辆车一尘不染的内饰，他们不熟悉的流行音乐从车前方的音响里缓缓流淌出来，开车人随着节拍轻轻摇晃着。他们的行李箱在后备箱里安静地躺着，没有一丝因颠簸产生的动静。  
当Aziraphale对Crowley说有一个住在日本的天使邀请他们去旅游时，他们期待看到的是一个慈眉善目的中年人，可能是白种人，不过更可能是本土化的黄种人，毕竟他在电子邮件里面留的名字是完全像个日本人的“Shiro”。他们是在网上接触到的。Aziraphale开始学习互联网技术后，开了一个伦敦美食博客，专门测评本地的餐馆，最近更是沉迷日料。不知道是哪里露出了马脚，Shiro认出了这是一个天使的所作所为，并且盛情邀请他到日本来进行一次美食之旅，可以多带一个朋友。远渡重洋的二位一走出成田机场的航站楼门口，就看到一个苗条高挑的青年男性举着写着他们两个名字的牌子，一头褐色的短发在明亮的机场里闪着光，笑容几乎要把两个刚下飞机、小腿沉重充血、灰头土脸的超自然生物的眼睛刺瞎。Shiro一眼看上去大概二十多岁，相当年轻，有混血儿的脸和身材，兼备了纤细和强壮，榛子色的眼睛亮晶晶的，整个人仿佛刚刚从磨皮精修的广告画里走出来，漂亮得不真实。  
“你们天使还会配发这种身体？”  
Crowley拿出手机，打开记事本，打了一句话给Aziraphale看。Aziraphale接过来，慢慢打字回了他一句：  
“不知道，反正我没有见过。”  
Shiro从后视镜里看到他们两个的小动作，知道他们可能有点拘束，笑着开启了下一个话题。  
“说真的，Aziraphale，我没想到你会带一个恶魔朋友来。”他们的车经过进入首都高速路的收费站，ETC滴滴地响了几声，吸引了紧张的Aziraphale的注意力，“我可能有一个多世纪都没见到过恶魔了。”  
“感谢你不在意这件事。我也没有什么天使朋友，他们都对我的这点兴趣爱好嗤之以鼻。”Aziraphale连连道谢。  
“我听说上世纪派到这边的恶魔还挺多的。”Crowley回忆道，“虽然我也不是太清楚他们都在干什么，但既然你在东京住的话还是能见到不少吧。”  
“完全没有。”Shiro说，“可能是因为我住的地方比较清静，平常店里也没有什么事要做，兴趣爱好也就是在网上写写文章拍点视频之类的。”  
“Shiro在神保町经营旧书和旧唱片，那个地方的风气和苏活并不一样。”Aziraphale给Crowley补充说明了一句，“我觉得你也能在他的店里找到些好东西。”  
事实上Crowley只是因为最近又拿到了休假，有些无所事事，再加上Aziraphale几乎是强迫的邀请才来的。他对美食没有任何感觉，对身边的哈日潮流也毫不关心，要不是一起去英国的高级料亭吃了一次刺身，他甚至不知道Aziraphale什么时候学会了日语。由于这并不是他第一次来到日本，Crowley可以说对这次旅行毫无期待，只要Aziraphale心满意足、别惹什么麻烦就够了。  
随着Crowley在后座渐渐随着对话放松，一下飞机就袭来的奇怪的感觉变得格外清晰。就算Shiro真的受到了上帝的特别青睐，被派发了这种现代人相机才能拍出来的虚假模特一样的身体，但听起来他和天堂之间的交流几乎为零，也没有任何除做生意以外的社交。最后他还是忍不住问了出来。  
“你到日本多少年了？”  
“四百年了。”Shiro说，“来了以后就和天堂的交流少了，可能是因为上帝在这里的力量发展得比较平稳，并没有遇到太多障碍。因为信徒不多，所以我们的势力范围不大，生活过得也不错，一晃就几百年过去了。”  
Aziraphale一脸艳羡地继续追问Shiro的生活细节，一路从畅通的首都外环线（畅通得Crowley对日本同行的能力产生了极大疑惑）到市中心安静的区民区，两个天使之间都聊得热火朝天。Shiro住的是带一个停车位和小院子的普通二层独栋平房，可能因为他是独居，房子里的布局让住惯了空荡荡大公寓的Crowley感觉有点挤，而一直窝在老城区旧书店里的Aziraphale在这里如鱼得水，连连夸赞他的房子窗明几净。Shiro给他们空出来一楼的一间宽敞些的和室就出去了，说要给他的顾客送个货，留他们两个在这间安静的小房子里。  
Crowley在Aziraphale收拾行李的时候在房间里走来走去观察新环境。他感觉这间房子里有一种奇怪的香味，像是木头在燃烧；而且各种各样的书籍以外、小工艺品和纪念品之类的也相当多，但他细致地看了一圈以后仍然没有发现天使住处最常见的圣像。他想要去二楼看一眼，可是穿着袜子的脚踏上楼梯的第一级就被烫得跳了起来，一个重心不稳重重摔在地上。Aziraphale循声来看，一眼就明白了这里的情况。  
“二层是天使的私人空间，你怎么能上去呢？”  
“我还不是在你家随便进出？”Crowley痛得龇牙咧嘴。  
“那是因为我允许你这样放肆。”Aziraphale说，“我愿意的话也可以让我的书店恶魔勿近，但这没有必要。”  
“可是他说他一个多世纪都没见过恶魔了，又有什么必要弄成这样？”  
“总之随便进别人家私人领域是不对的。”  
恶魔骂骂咧咧地站起身来，那种让他有点头痛的香味好像变得越来越重了，于是他开口问道：“这是什么味道？”  
“是线香，很高级。”Aziraphale闻了闻，“Shiro真的很有品味，房间里有这么多东西还是完全不显乱。”  
“可这里没有圣像，他到哪里去祈祷？”  
“二楼啊。”天使一脸担心Crowley脑子的表情。  
他们两个同时在内心里念了一句“跟你说话真的是对牛弹琴”，就又去各干各的。毕竟这种情况也不是第一次出现了。

晚上Shiro回来带两位客人去吃了一家回转寿司，在Aziraphale眼里这家回转寿司店的店面比一个足球场还要大，放满小碟子的轨道比途径帕丁顿车站的所有地铁轨道加起来还要长，完全打破了他从前在英国见到过的回转寿司的印象。每次上层轨道有顾客点单的碟子呼啸而过时，两位稀客都会吓一大跳。  
Aziraphale六千年来从来没见过这么多种寿司：鲷鱼、银鲑、甜虾、腌鲭鱼、乌贼、香油鱼、金枪鱼、章鱼、北极贝……同样是鲑鱼，有本土产而肉质紧实的、挪威产而柔软顺滑的、稍微炙烤过外皮而格外鲜香的，还有精选出的带着鱼油香气的鱼腩；鲑鱼子、蟹腿肉、多春鱼籽、乌贼盐辛、扇贝、金枪鱼、竹筴鱼已经让他眼花缭乱，更别提还有各种带牛舌和烤牛肉的肉寿司和黄瓜、茄子等蔬菜寿司。他看着明亮灯光下一个个滑过去的碟子出了神，满脑子都是对人类强大想象力和执行力的赞歌。再回头一看，菜单的最后还有刨冰、布丁、蕨饼和馅蜜等各种英国餐厅尝试模仿，但总抓不到精髓的精致甜点。  
而Crowley已经被这个商场一样大的餐厅里的人声吵到有点头痛了，之前Shiro家里面那种诡异的安静好像假的一样，让他恨不得把自己整个人都藏在漆黑一片的墨镜后面躲起来才舒服。伦敦也很吵，但不是这样的——他总能在伦敦听到人高声说话，晚上更是有醉汉像疯子一样叫喊着大哭大笑，现在他感觉自己在蜂房里，每个人都在自己小格子里用差不多的音量说话，形成了一种奇怪的频率，震得他头痛欲裂。他敲了敲自己的头，想尽办法把这种感觉从他的躯壳里赶出去，但都没有用。  
“Crowley，你还好吗？”Shiro从对面送来关切的问候，Aziraphale还在细细品尝他的金目鲷。  
“我……”Crowley一时间没说出话来。恶魔还会头痛？真的是天大的笑话。他不怎么想在两个天使面前丢人，但Shiro好像看出来了他的不适，伸手过来碰了碰恶魔的额头，Crowley的意识一下子就清明了起来。  
Aziraphale转过头来一脸疑惑地看着好像被点醒一样的Crowley。  
“到底怎么了？”他咽下一口鱼肉，“你自从来了日本以后就不太对劲。”  
“这挺正常的。”Shiro说着从轨道上给自己拿了一碟甜虾寿司，“日本的信仰本来很混乱，人们并不怎么在意这种东西。到了今天日本人出生时的习俗归神道，婚礼要办基督教式样的，去世之后要让和尚来念经，还有各种各样新兴的民间宗教。这么一团糟久而久之就会生出来各种超自然力量，我们也有可能会受到影响……有可能就是因为对恶魔的影响格外大，地狱才不怎么往这里派遣恶魔。”  
尽管没有进食需要，Crowley还是和Aziraphale一起吃了点东西——不得不说这廉价的美味真的相当不错，像是有什么恶魔给它施了奇迹一样。他们把空盘子放进桌边的回收口时还触发了头顶小屏幕的抽奖，吃下来以后正好抽到了两个钥匙链，一个是炸虾、另一个是鲑鱼子军舰寿司。他们拿着小小的纪念品又在城市里走了走，尽管已经时近深夜，整座城市还在不眠不休地运转着，各种灯光和广告牌简直要把黑夜照成白昼。Crowley又想到了蜂房——好吧，非要说的话伦敦富人区以外的地方也挺像蜂房的，但还是有微妙的差别。  
市中心的人流到处都可以匹敌旅游旺季的牛津街，或者被过多的旅游团占领的国王十字车站。有些穿着时尚的年轻男女看到他们三个的游客状，还过来和他们合影（当然主要是和Shiro合影）。几个女高中生对Aziraphale的一身土气的米色西装连着说一个他听不懂的词汇，她们看起来也想不起来英语到底怎么讲。  
“是「おしゃれ」，夸他时尚的。”Shiro给Crowley解释道，她们为Shiro小声尖叫了一下，蹦蹦跳跳地跑掉了。  
“认真的吗？就这还时髦？”Crowley对此大跌墨镜，而Aziraphale笑得非常飘飘然。  
“时尚是个圈嘛。”Shiro摆摆手，又有几个女孩子议论着他的美貌走过去，让Crowley看了有点不太适应。  
当天晚上两位客人在房间里翻旅游手册的时候，Aziraphale听到二层头顶上有规律的敲击声。他戳戳在一边的Crowley，恶魔把旅游手册放下时，天使发现他在手册里藏了一本小说在看，但是想了想还是没有过于计较。  
“你有没有听到什么？”  
“哪儿漏水了吧。”Crowley毫不在意地说。他在地狱的办公桌旁边有个桶，接着头顶一千八百年一直没断过的屋顶漏水（他也不太确定那到底是不是水）。  
“不是，真的有人在敲东西。”  
“都差不多。”  
Aziraphale决定去看看。他在黑暗里轻轻拉开一点房门把自己挤出去，悄悄走到楼梯口，那种敲击声更清晰了。二楼亮着点微光，他想靠近一点，脚踩上了楼梯的第一级，立刻感到脚底板痛得像是被烧掉了一层皮。他忍住一声痛呼一瘸一拐地走回房间倒在褥子上直打滚，Crowley又把小说放下问他怎么回事。  
“我踩了那个台阶，烫死我了。”Aziraphale从牙缝里挤出来一句，“怎么会这么烫，天使怎么能对天使做出这样的事？”  
“可能你也被那些异教的东西影响了吧。”Crowley摇摇头，“总之进别人家私人领域是不对的。”  
Aziraphale有苦说不出，在床上又打了个滚，翻过身继续去看他的箱根旅游手册了。

天使来到日本时是1612年。那时詹姆斯国王版本的圣经刚刚发行，猎巫每天都会变得比昨天更疯狂，伽利略发现了海王星，整个欧洲的血与火绵延不断。他随着葡萄牙人的船只远渡重洋来到这里，只为了一个预言。他是仁慈与正直的大天使，守护生命之树和所有原谅他人的人；他的羽翼和德行一样洁白，用高明的西洋医术救死扶伤，在小岛上立刻成为了众人的焦点。他救回来过家庭的顶梁柱、濒死的孩子、难产的孕妇；他让皮包骨的弃老进入安宁的沉睡，把嗷嗷待哺的孤儿带给无后的夫妻；他还为渔民建船补网，给庄稼人疏通沟渠。他不需要休息，因为他是主的使者。  
“不必感谢我。”天使说，“要感谢全能的主。”  
他自知在这块土地上不会久留，因为把他带来的预言已经把一切都说得明明白白了——二十五年后会有一位少年拯救这里所有的切支丹信徒，而他的工作是要辅佐这位少年打败横征暴敛的幕府，为所有的信徒赢得自由。他曾在亚伯拉罕准备杀死儿子为上帝献祭时劝阻这位先知，在辅佐的方面也名声远扬。  
天使已经做好了准备进行一场大战。在他的设想中，一定有一位恶魔在教唆幕府勾结外国商人、赶走传教士、打压主的力量。他的剑每天都变得更锋利，只为了在最后一战中揪出那个恶魔，把它的头颅砍下来，宣告主的正义最终得胜，之后他就会马上回到欧洲。他位列七位大天使之一，统帅第四等主天使（Dominions），不可能在这场战争里输掉。  
サキヱル——他的真名在当地人的口中不太好念，但每一个人都可以用这个名字叫他。他在天草诸岛上等待少年出现，他受洗时的名字是Geronimo，除此之外天使对他一无所知。

第二天由一段电车旅行开始。Aziraphale和Crowley在东京站的主题欧式建筑面前神情恍惚了一下，感觉好像到了哪座欧洲城市。但迷宫一样巨大的地下车站和来来往往的人流又在提醒他们这里的确是全世界最大规模的都市。两个小时后他们从东海道铁道换到箱根登山铁道，来到了箱根汤本站。周围翠绿的山色又和东京的景色完全不同，人们走路的速度放满了不止一半。  
Shiro和他们在温泉旅馆放下行李之后天上下起了细雨。Aziraphale的西装吸了水之后显得厚重了，Shiro干脆带着他们每人挑了一套浴衣的成衣。Crowley跟着一路聊个没完没了的两位天使后面走箱根的山路，雨滴丝毫没有弄湿他的墨镜。他观望四周，超自然的直觉让他感到树林里有什么东西——不对，是有很多不可名状的东西。他分不清这些古怪的存在到底是站在他们这边还是天使那边的，但这又让他头脑纷乱起来。  
面前的山路开阔了，一座城堡赫然出现在他们眼前。  
“这是小田原城。”Shiro介绍道，“当年的难攻不落、无敌之城。经历了几次地震之后又被恢复成这个样子了。不过你们感兴趣的可能会是这城里住的东西，有人传说不只是姬路城，每座城里都住着一个妖怪，每年给城主一个预言。”  
和开始围着小田原城转来转去的Aziraphale不同，Crowley还站在原地，竖起耳朵听周围的动静。他感到身边有很多双眼睛在看着他，各种各样的，甚至让他不自觉地吐出了信子，试图获取更多的气味。还有一个很大的声音从城堡里传出来，说着他完全听不懂的语言。  
但这一切很快都被一种奇异的力量压制住了，那些树林里的眼神也渐渐退去。两位天使在前面回头叫他赶快跟上，Aziraphale的表情越发担忧起来。  
“你真的不太对劲。”他小声对Crowley说，“到底怎么了？”  
“我没事。”Crowley摇摇头，分不清是因为出汗还是细雨才让他的脸上湿湿的，“只是感觉这城里好像真的有个声音。”  
Shiro看着他们，顿了一下，“那我们去别处看看吧，可能这里的确让你不太适应。”  
Crowley觉得自己再来六千年都没办法适应。  
Shiro看起来和本地的异教神能够对话。他们来到山上的五所神社时见到了一棵古楠树，不少游客相信这是一个能给他们带来好运的地方，纷纷到楠树旁边来祈祷。当Shiro站在那棵楠树面前时，Crowley隐隐约约听到了很大的对话声，他环顾四周，不见有游客这样做，便拽住Aziraphale：“你听到有人说话了吗？”  
“这里是旅游景点，凭什么不能说话？”  
“不，是声音最大的那个，很重，有点像打雷。”  
“你是不是真的出幻觉了……要不我们提前回家？”  
隆隆的低沉对话声停止了。Crowley回头看Shiro，他已经不再看着那棵楠树，而是正在给别的游客指路。  
“我总觉得是他在和那棵树说话。”  
“天使没法和树说话，那就是一棵树，Crowley。”  
Crowley的脑子里产生了一个有点诡异的念头，他们可能陷入麻烦了。  
“你怎么确定他是天使？”  
“他的气场、光环、奇迹，都是天使才能做到的。他还知道很多天堂八卦，我们可能还在天堂见过好几面呢。”  
“上帝会给他的天使起‘Shiro’这种名字吗？”  
“他说这是他四百年前刚到日本的时候，因为是白人的形象，当地人就给他起了这个叫‘白’的外号，叫起来方便就一直用下去了。”  
“那他的真名呢？”  
Aziraphale一时语塞，过了一会儿突然嘴硬起来：“那你的同事们都知道你原来叫Crawly吗？”  
“你怎么这么不讲理？”  
“我觉得你应该学会尊重别的天使的平静生活和个人选择。”  
虽然很不服气，但他们还是暂时休战了。Shiro从神社的神官那里要了两个御守给他们，Aziraphale欣然接过，但对Crowley来说天使的祝福就是他的诅咒，把自己的那个也塞进了Aziraphale衣袖里的口袋。说来奇怪，他们下山时走的还是同一条路，但这次完全安静了下来。他们吃完花样繁复的旅馆正餐之后，两个人一起去了露天温泉。外面的树林完全没有城市的灯光，一片漆黑，风吹过树丛的声音又让Crowley感到嘈杂。这种心神不宁的感觉一直持续到了他们回到酒店的房间，Aziraphale的衣服被整齐地叠在角落里。


	2. 2

Aziraphale在他六千年的生命里犯过很多（他认为）没被上帝发现的错，自认为是天使中最“劣迹斑斑”的一类。他有囤积癖，在不同层面上沉溺于感官享受，对加百列偷懒撒过的小谎数量比天堂里的天使还多。然而当Crowley有一天问他那个问题时，他还是一时语塞了。  
“天使爱上一个人类会怎么样？”  
他们那时在大西洋的航船上做注定相互抵消的工作——Crowley让船上除了肉干、奶酪和细粮的食物全都腐烂掉了，而Aziraphale在悄悄给船员治脚气病。在Aziraphale的恳求下Crowley留下了三分之一的酒，但这些损耗也足够船员们的健康大打折扣。夜深人静的时候水手们都在闷热的船舱里沉沉睡去，天使和恶魔坐在摇摇晃晃的甲板上看着天上的星星，聊着奇怪的话题消磨时间。  
听到问题的Aziraphale还在思考如何回答，Crowley接着说：“我当然知道人的寿命只有那么几十年，但你肯定亲眼见过拿非利人①。”  
“居然管那种苟合叫爱，你真的是个恶魔。”Aziraphale嗤之以鼻。  
“他们可是被称为上帝之子的，我想了很久拿非利人的父亲到底在你们那边还是我们这边，都没有想清楚。”  
“绝对在地狱。”  
“我看不一定。”恶魔摇摇头，“毕竟这肯定也是‘不可言喻的计划’的一部分。况且你现在爱上了比人类还低贱的东西，名字不也在天堂挂得好好的吗？”  
Aziraphale顿时脸涨得通红，一副要酝酿严厉言辞的样子。Crowley没管他，继续说：“我觉得上帝会看情况处置。如果是好的基督徒，那就无所谓；是异教徒也勉强能行，但只有叛教的他要惩罚。具体怎么惩罚就是不可言喻的了。”  
“天使不可能爱上叛教者。”Aziraphale咬牙切齿地说完这话以后，又意识到了这是在自相矛盾，只能毫无办法地生闷气。  
“但我不算叛教者。”Crowley摘下墨镜说，“不是说我曾经是天使这件事，而是我知道并且相信……至少是有点相信上帝的存在和全能的。毕竟没有祂就没有地狱。”  
这时他们迎来了海上日出，远方的海平线上现出一点闪光的鱼肚白，他们脚下的船舱里有了响动。Crowley啧了一声，把墨镜戴回去扶着船上的栏杆站起身来离开了。这个问题之后也困扰了Aziraphale很久，他旁敲侧击地问过Michael，而严厉的炽天使只觉得他脑子和作风都出了问题，给他安排了三个月的闭门思想教育。再从天堂被放回伦敦的时候，他本来觉得家里会到处都是灰尘和蜘蛛网，但他看到的景象是鸠占鹊巢的Crowley大大咧咧地靠在他的扶手椅上看小说，脚边还堆了很多本已经看完的，每一本里都做了Aziraphale最恨的乱七八糟的笔记。至于家里的摆设——每个角落都奇迹般地一尘不染。

三人在箱根转够了以后又登上电车换新干线南下，Shiro又给他们带了当地最好的竹筴鱼押寿司便当在路上吃。Aziraphale很高兴看到Crowley的态度渐渐在平静的氛围中变得不那么剑拔弩张，但实际上只是之前一直缠绕着Crowley的那种不适感消失了而已。在路上Shiro给他们介绍了京都以寺庙为主的景点，还给了他们公交卡和地图等一系列东西，到了最后才补充说明了原因。  
“我这次来京都还要谈个生意。”他有点抱歉地说，“有一个学者的遗产拍卖会，里面有一套上世纪初很珍贵的孤本，还有他收藏阅读的时候写在旁边的注释。我必须想办法把这套东西弄到手。”  
“你原来是在认真经营这个店。”Crowley意味深长地说，Aziraphale在他旁边不自在地调整了一下坐姿，“我发现你不仅会在附近贴广告，还在网上拍宣传视频？”  
“要不然呢？”Shiro疑惑地问。  
“我一直以为你的店也是在人间办事的伪装。”  
Shiro想了一下，突然一副恍然大悟的样子：“我已经习惯了。天堂派的工作没有你们手上那么多，再加上这里的人都是认真的工作狂，可能不知不觉就会被感染。”  
“你多久没回过天堂了？”Aziraphale为了让话题不针对自己，赶紧转移了话题，“我们有没有可能……很久以前在天堂见过。”  
“四百年，领命来了这里就再也没回去过。”Shiro干脆地说，“不过我的确见过你，Aziraphale。你就是那个把炎剑送人的东门权天使。”  
Aziraphale顿时吓得脸色发白，在心里连续祈祷这次旅行千万千万别是给他算六千年账的陷阱，他结结巴巴地说：“那……大家都知道？”  
“不，只有我和另外两三个个天使看到你把它送人了。不用担心，我们都不会再和别人说的。毕竟如果是我，我也会把炎剑给那两个人类。”  
Aziraphale松了一口气。Crowley在他身边，脸上看不出表情，但总像是在盘算着什么。他虽然没有那么痛苦烦躁了，但对这个天使的疑虑还远远没有消失。他能感受到这个天使应该相当强大而有手段，不应该留在世界的边缘好几百年、被组织相对严明的天堂闲置；说实在的，如果Shiro是个恶魔的话这种事情倒是很有可能发生。他又想到了很久以前在船上时他问过Aziraphale的那个问题——天使爱上一个人类会怎么样？  
Aziraphale在从天堂回来以后告诉他，一个有无穷生命、在天堂供职的超自然生物是不会爱上一个特定只有短短七十年②寿命的可怜生物的。在天使无限的时间中，他们会见到无数的人类，能传达给这些人的爱只能是一视同仁的上帝之爱，而由于他自己无法根据自身经验同情，所以很难说爱上特定一两个人，或者对人类真的负责到什么地步（Aziraphale同情了一下人类就丢了一把剑，所以他对此感触颇深）……Shiro太像人了，Crowley想，难道不是越是在基督教不占优势的地方，天使越应当践行传教的职责吗？如果说Aziraphale只是染上了人的习性，Shiro在这片上帝没有绝对话语权的土地上可以说完全和人过着无二致的生活。  
下车之后Shiro把他们送到了车站附近的酒店之后就离开了。京都是一个对说英语的旅行者相当友好的城市，所有的标示牌都简明易懂得很，即使是Crowley这样几乎对日语一无所知的恶魔也能顺利找到各个景点。他们沿着Shiro给他们介绍的路线乘坐出租和公交车辗转看了一些寺庙，被佛像和严肃气氛的威圧感让他们没有在任何一间寺里久留。他们两个都至少有一百多年没有怎么见过具有规模的宗教仪式，线香和诵经这些陌生的要素又让天使的神经紧张不堪。  
莲华王院三十三间堂不允许拍照，Aziraphale从外面张望了一下千手千尊观音的厅堂，觉得密密麻麻的佛像森林出现在面前难以忍受，提出了离开。Crowley自己进去转了一圈，看到介绍上写着“千尊观音里一定有和你想见的人长相相似的”，看到前来参观的人们真的开始四下寻找也感觉有些诡异。有寺庙里的志愿者迎上来问他们需不需要英文讲解，他们拒绝了，走回寺院的正门。  
到大门口时Aziraphale停下了脚步。他回过头去四处张望了一下，拉着Crowley又往回走了几步。  
“你听，这个敲东西的声音，就是那天晚上我在Shiro家听到的……难道真的是木鱼声？”  
“你应该知道这对于一个天使来说是多强的指控吧。”Crowley仔细听了听之后说，“虽然我不在意这世界上的天使再少一个，可你真的要——”  
“我不是要告发他。”Aziraphale压低了声音打断他，“我现在并没有证据，而且说实在的……我对Shiro一无所知。我得问问Michael他们他到底是谁，四百年前天堂到底派了谁到日本。”  
天空又被乌云遮了起来，水汽越来越浓重。他们也没心情继续游览了，就找到一个咖啡厅躲雨。Aziraphale拿出和天堂联络的手机到洗手间给Michael打了个电话，Michael答应他去查查档案就挂了。他回到桌旁时发现Crowley对面坐了另一个西装革履的黑发男人。他循声转过头来看到Aziraphale，镜片后发绿的金色眼睛闪了一下不祥的光。  
“好久不见了，天使。”  
“Mephisto？！”  
“我跟了你们两个闲人有一会儿了。”Mephisto说，“大概从你们进平等院以来吧。这些寺庙真的很让你受不了，对吧？”  
Crowley面对不请自来的恶魔简直想直接变回蛇形找个缝溜走。Mephisto往旁边错了一下，给Aziraphale留出足够他坐下的地方。天使坐下的时候还习惯性地道了谢，然后马上又被自己恶心到了。  
“你为什么会在这里？”  
“工作啊。最近我在折腾一场学术造假，美国日本两头跑，可是把我忙坏了。”Mephisto伸了个懒腰，“到了现在这年头，每起大型学术造假都至少要用个五到十年才能把一整套操作弄完，是我喜欢的有挑战性的工作。不过你们是最近有假期吗？为什么会在这里？”  
“一个天使邀请我们来旅游。”Crowley懒得和他计较，干脆直接说了实话，“都是他联系的，叫Shiro，我也不知道那是哪门子天使，可能是假名。”  
“他怎么还在用这个名字。”Mephisto翻了个白眼。  
“你认识他？”Aziraphale立刻急切地坐直了身子，“可是Michael都说她忘了四百年前往日本派的到底有谁……”  
“上司都这么健忘，活该你们赢不了。”Mephisto从服务生那里接过自己的茶点，“你们不吃点东西吗？碰到我算你们走运，我可以给你们把他的老底掀个底朝天。”他又用熟练的日语对服务生说，“麻烦给这两位再拿份菜单。”  
“你怎么也过得这么像人了？”Crowley盯着Mephisto那盘精致的水果烤饼说。  
“为什么不呢？”Mephisto说，“别总在英国待着，你得看看异教徒们有多会享受。”

天使十几年后在长崎见到了他要找的孩子。他出生时名叫四郎，受洗时名叫Geronimo，遇到天使时只有五岁。天使以一个欧洲来的传教士的身份成了四郎的老师，将所有的心血都倾注在这个孩子身上。自从他进入益田家之后，岛上的人们几乎再也没有见过天使。那些曾经在病愈时感谢他的人，现在在幕府的镣铐下呼唤他；渔网被甲壳和鲨鱼撕破了，水田里的淤泥里生了大量水蛭和钻洞的鳝鱼；营养不良的孕妇在分娩中血流汩汩，生下来的孩子被忍痛遗弃在树林里无人问津——这些事情天使全都知道，但他现在需要集中精力让这个孩子成长为真正的救世主；当他肩负的使命完成时，一切牺牲都是值得的。  
等四郎稍大一些，天使开始和他一起去见信徒们。天使在四郎抚摸盲女的眼睛时默默施行奇迹，在他到海边几乎落水时把他托回水面行走——天使让人们相信了四郎，四郎也相信自己的确能够救世。  
但天使动摇了。明明这只不过是他五千多年生命中的一个十年，而照顾这个孩子也不过是他被委派的任务，但随着四郎年龄的增长，天使发现自己无时无刻不挂念着少年的样子。他常在一边凝视着四郎祈祷的身姿，每一块光影在他眼里都巧夺天工，纯洁无瑕得好像一副宗教画；他甚至托人从欧洲运来了油画的材料想要亲自留下他的容颜——他白皙的皮肤、闪亮的眼睛和线条优美的嘴唇，但站在他们之间的是当地的浪人和庄屋——他们比天使更迫切地需要四郎，很快旅居长崎的外国神父就只能在祈祷时见到少年了，但离得越远思念就越折磨人。他还是想办法为四郎留下了一幅画放在了自己的房间里，在等待那场命运的大战的时间里，他曾无数次忏悔自己作为天使却爱上了人类美少年的罪过，然后隐藏好自己的光环和翅膀，去面对由一群浪人护送来的四郎。少年渐渐戴上了护额、穿上了盔甲，离预言中的时间也越来越近了。  
天使发现发现曾经与他无话不谈的少年渐渐变得寡言，每次来到他面前时像是例行公事一样冷漠。但这并不能动摇天使履行使命的决心。他在预言的年份毅然离开了长崎，回到天草诸岛，那时他才发现少年不知为何更改了自己受洗时的名字，而且留在少年身边也花了他莫大的力气。他周围的所有人都在愤怒地讨论那个死在幕府牢中的孕妇，一万多人聚集起来，祈祷的声音几乎要将天使从内部震碎；画着圣杯和十字架的切支丹大旗打起来了，天使看着这一幕拿出了自己手中的利剑，等待着率领着幕府军的恶魔的来临。  
但来到战场的并没有恶魔，而是另一位随幕府的英国援军前来的天使——Camael，与恶魔作战的能天使们由她统领。她是秩序、是力量、是正义以及不可避免的死亡，在数千年前曾处决过无数犯下堕天之罪的部下。那时切支丹信徒——或者是四郎的信徒已经有了三万多人，在废弃的城镇里驻扎。幕府军来到了城外，人们渐渐聚集起来，城内的粮草已经不算充足。  
“你的使命结束了，Zadkiel。”她对天使说，“Metatron派我来给信徒们带来解脱，你的任务完成得很好，可以回去述职了。”  
阵阵车马和行军声让天使全身发抖。如果这就是他使命的终结，那他这十几年来没能拯救的信徒们受的苦难就全无意义。他拒绝了Camael，回到四郎的身边乞求他将军队解散，放信徒们离开；他们将要面对的是能够把他们像蝼蚁一样围困碾死的幕府军队，正由于前将领的阵亡而怒火中烧，人们在城中很快就会因资源耗尽而守不住的。他反复恳求和四郎单独谈话，最终浪人们愤愤离去，天使在四郎的面前张开了翅膀。  
“我是上帝的使者，主天使Zadkiel。”他对吓得跌坐在地上的少年伸出手，“如果你继续这场围城只能带来无谓的牺牲，主的力量将无法得到彰显。现在我知道你从不贪生怕死，对主虔诚③，你可不必让他们继续为我作战。”  
“但……”四郎小声说着从地上爬起来，“如果信徒们失去这次机会，他们将永世不能崇拜主。幕府要我们永世为它做牛做马，圣像、圣书都不能留在家中。”  
外面传来了喊叫声和弓箭破开空气的长而尖锐的声音。天使突然起了一个念头——他至少可以带走四郎。他在外面越来越大的喊杀声中接近四郎，洁白的羽翼包裹起少年未熟的身形。  
“我可以把你带到别处。如果你想，可以去欧洲，那是主垂爱的地方。”  
少年摇了摇头：“我属于这里，不能扔下他们独活。如果不能获得自由，至少我们为了主死去，还能在天堂享受永世的幸福。”  
天使想起了Camael手持利剑站在船头的样子，他声音颤抖地说：“你怎么确定主需要你们为他牺牲？我是上帝的使者，我可以告诉你祂从未提出这样的要求。”  
“你先是教我为上帝作战，现在又让我放弃。”四郎做出了决断，“我无法相信你真的是上帝的使者……这么说来，我也有点没办法相信祂了。”  
四郎说完就拿起武器离开了他。城中的人们见到手持炎剑、背后有天使羽翼的Camael，开始纷纷在赞颂上帝的声音中跳进城边的火海。刀刃划开喉咙、刺入心脏、剖开腹腔，不到一天城中就宛若地狱。幕府的士兵们冲进来，每一个人都希望能砍下四郎的首级。天使在城中极力寻找他要保护的少年，正要将他从士兵的刀下救起时，被Camael滚烫的剑刺穿肩膀钉在了城墙上。  
“你为什么要拯救叛教者？”  
“他没有叛教。”  
“天草四郎不仅没有听从上帝的使者，还怀疑上帝，他的灵魂将落入地狱。”  
“他在为主和主的信徒战斗！”  
“现在也只有你这么认为了。”Camael把剑拔出来，天堂配发的躯体里涌出鲜血，“你罪不至死，好好反省一下再回天堂去吧。”  
Camael从他眼前离开之后，天使就认出了眼前的无头尸身。他没有先想办法给自己治伤，而是继续从城里的士兵刀下救起其他的信徒。可是他所到之地除了火便是血，出城之后第一时间听到的就是四郎母亲面对儿子头颅时的哭号。天使强撑着回到了长崎，等待他的是由于幕府的禁教令而被付之一炬的住处——那幅画当然也成了灰烬。他为了躲避对外国神职人员的追杀，换下了神父的装束，却因为炎剑造成的重伤晕倒在火场外，差一点无形体化——他以为自己就会这样含恨回到天堂，但他醒来时眼前是渔村人家的房顶。  
房间里有天使刚来到这个国家时熟悉的一切——破旧的渔网和农具，骨瘦如柴的孩子，到处都是磨损痕迹和陈旧污渍的草席，唯独缺了圣像和圣书。陌生的农妇走进来，见他醒了便连忙给他用粗糙的陶碗端过去一碗水。天使接过碗，若有所思地问道：  
“你知道切支丹④吗？”  
农妇摇了摇头。  
天使想起他在四郎身边的时候没有应答的来自岛上的声音，眼泪掉进那碗水里。一边的小男孩放下身上背着的木柴走过来，用脏兮兮的小手给他擦眼泪。农妇嫌他手脏，把孩子的手打开，递给天使一块还算干净的粗布。  
男孩的皮肤晒得黝黑，一双亮亮的眼睛看着天使，问他叫什么名字。  
“Shiro。⑤”他想也没想，脱口而出。  
天使再也没有回过一次天堂。

①Nephilim，来自旧约Genesis 6:1-4，是天使堕落到地上以后和人类女子生下的孩子。KJV翻译为giants，身量高大，令以色列人恐惧，是人类日益增长的邪恶的一部分。  
②圣经中提到人七十岁是天寿：Psalm 90:10 “The days of our years [are] threescore years and ten…”（KJV）  
③Genesis 22:10-12 (KJV): Then Abraham reached out his hand and took the knife to kill his son. But the angel of the Lord called to him from heaven, and said, “Abraham, Abraham!” And he said, “Here I am.” He said, “Do not lay your hand on the boy or do anything to him; for now I know that you fear God, since you have not withheld your son, your only son, from me.”  
④切支丹（キリシタン）是Christian在日语里写成汉字的音译。  
⑤四郎（しろう）和白（しろ）读音相近，只有一个ro的长短音差别。


End file.
